respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Body
Body is one of the three types of armors, Head, Body and Legs. Body armors come at different prices. They can cost different amounts of gold and cash, real world money or can be gained by completing tasks (Easter Bunny Vest, Anti-Explosive Vest, Close Quarters Vest and more). List of Body Armors #Newbie Jacket (Green) - No Boosts #"Bullseye" T-Shirt - 2% agility #Newbie Jacket (Orange) - No Boosts #Urban Camo T-Shirt - No Boosts #Fan T-Shirt - 2% accuracy #Vest - 2% health #Camper Heart - 5% accuracy #Santa's Jump Jacket - 5% health #Death Company - 2% agility #One Man Army - 5% health #Purple Suit Jacket - 2% health #The Real Cop - 5% accuracy #Heavy Armor - 5% health #Yeti Jacket - 7% accuracy #Black Suit Jacket - 5% health #Always Ready - 5% health #Ghostbusters Jacket - 5% accuracy #MIB Suit Jacket - 5% accuracy #Cyborg Body - 5% health #Snow Coat - 5% accuracy #Ranger (body) - 5% health #Desert Jacket - 10% health #Swamp Body - 7% agility #Rioter Vest - 10% health #Urban Ops Jacket - 10% accuracy #Urban Fighter Vest - 10% accuracy #Easter Bunny Vest - 7% agility, + immunity against Easter Grenade #Anti-Explosive Vest - 10% health, + 20% protection against explosives #Spec Ops Vest - 10% health, + 75% Mine damage reduction #Close Quarters Vest - 10% health, + 60% Double Barrel Shotgun damage reduction #Ectoplasm-Gold Converter - 10% accuracy and turns ectoplasm to gold (1000 ectoplasm per ) #Warlock Coat - 5% agility + 40% Monster tagged weapons damage reduction #Monster Vest - 5% health + 40% Warlock tagged weapons damage reduction #Shadow Hunter Guard - 7% agility + 60% Warlock and Monster tagged weapons damage reduction #Cyber Ninja Breastplate - 10% health + Invisibility Gadget Upgrade #Brazilian Warrior Vest - 10% health + 60% damage reduction from the Revolver #Warrior Bunny Vest - 7% agility + doubles the Eggs collected #Classic Santa Jacket - 5% agility #S.F. Vest - 12% Health + 15% protection against explosives Newbie jacket green image.jpg|The Newbie Jacket (Green) Bullseye t shirt image.jpg|The Bullseye T - Shirt Newbie jacket orange image.jpg|The Newbie Jacket (Orange) Urban camo image.jpg|The Urban Camo T - Shirt Fan T-Shirt.png|The Fan T - Shirt Vest.PNG|The Vest Camper Heart.PNG|The Camper Heart SantaJumpJacketCropped.jpg|The Santa's Jump Jacket Death Company.PNG|The Death Company One Man Army.PNG|The One Man Army Purple Suit Jacket.PNG|The Purple Suit Jacket The Real Cop cutted.png|The Real Cop Heavy Armor.PNG|The Heavy Armor Yeti Jacket cutted.png|The Yeti Jacket Black Suit Jacket.PNG|The Black Suit Jacket Always Ready.PNG|The Always Ready Ghostbusters Jacket.png|The Ghostbusters Jacket MIB Suit Jacket.PNG|The MIB Suit Jacket Cyborg Body cutted.png|The Cyborg Body Snow clothing image.jpg|The Snow Coat Ranger Body cutted.png|The Ranger Body GearyDesert.jpg|The Desert Jacket Swamp Body.PNG|The Swamp Body Rioter Vest.PNG|The Rioteer Vest Urban Ops Jacket cutted.png|The Urban Ops Jacket Urban Fighter Vest.PNG|The Urban Fighter Vest Easter Bunny Vest cutted.png|The Easter Bunny Vest Anti-Explosive Vest.PNG|The Anti - Explosive Vest Spec Ops Vest cutted.png|The Spec Ops Vest Close Quarters Vest.PNG|The Close Quarters Vest WarlockCoat1.jpg|The Warlock Coat Monster Vest cutted.png|The Monster Vest Shadow hunter guard.jpeg|The Shadow Hunter Guard CN Breastplate.png|The Cyber Ninja Breastplate WarriorBunnyVestEquipped.jpg|Warrior Bunny Vest Carnaval 2.png|Brazilian Warrior Vest Classic Santa jacket.jpg|Classic Santa Jacket Sfvest.jpg|S.F. Vest Football Shirts The following part lists up all the 36 Football shirts available for purchase during the Football Fever event: All of them provides a 7% agility bonus if/when equipped. Brazilcropped.jpg|The Brazil (Shirt) BrazilBCropped.jpg|The Brazil (B) (Shirt) SpainCropped.jpg|The Spain (Shirt) SpainBCropped.jpg|The Spain (B) (Shirt) USACropped.jpg|The USA (Shirt) USABCropped.jpg|The USA (B) (Shirt) GermanyCropped.jpg|The Germany (Shirt) GermanyB.jpg|The Germany (B) (Shirt) EnglandCropped.jpg|The England (Shirt) ItalyCropped.jpg|The Italy (Shirt) ArgentinaCropped.jpg|The Argentina (Shirt) NetherlandCropped.jpg|The Netherlands (Shirt) FranceCropped.jpg|The France (Shirt) RussiaCropped.jpg|The Russia (Shirt) KoreaCropped.jpg|The Korea Republic (Shirt) JapanCropped.jpg|The Japan (Shirt) MexicoCropped.jpg|The Mexico (Shirt) GhanaCropped.jpg|The Ghana (Shirt) CameroonCropped.jpg|The Cameroon (Shirt) PortugalCropped.jpg|The Portugal (Shirt) NigeriaCropped.jpg|The Nigeria (Shirt) IranCropped.jpg|The Iran (Shirt) BosniaCropped.jpg|The Bosnia and Herzegovina (Shirt) HondurasCropped.jpg|The Honduras (Shirt) EcuadorCropped.jpg|The Ecuador (Shirt) SwitzerlandCropped.jpg|The Switzerland (Shirt) CostaRicaCropped.jpg|The Costa Rica (Shirt) UrugrayCropped.jpg|The Uruguay (Shirt) IvoryCoastCropped.jpg|The Ivory Coast (Shirt) Algeria1.jpg|The Algeria (Shirt) GreeceCropped.jpg|The Greece (Shirt) ColombiaCropped.jpg|The Colombia (Shirt) AustraliaCropped.jpg|The Australia (Shirt) ChileCropped.jpg|The Chile (Shirt) CroatiaCropped.jpg|The Croatia (Shirt) BelgiumCropped.jpg|The Belgium (Shirt) #Brazil (Shirt) #Brazil (B) (Shirt) #Spain (Shirt) #Spain (B) (Shirt) #USA (Shirt) #USA (B) (Shirt) #Gemany (Shirt) #Germany (B) (Shirt) #England (Shirt) #Italy (Shirt) #Argentina (Shirt) #Netherlands (Shirt) #France (Shirt) #Russia (Shirt) #Korea Republic (Shirt) #Japan (Shirt) #Mexico (Shirt) #Ghana (Shirt) #Cameroon (Shirt) #Portugal (Shirt) #Nigeria (Shirt) #Iran (Shirt) #Bosnia and Herzegovina (Shirt) #Honduras (Shirt) #Ecuador (Shirt) #Switzerland (Shirt) #Costa Rica (Shirt) #Uruguay (Shirt) #Ivory Coast (Shirt) #Algeria (Shirt) #Greece (Shirt) #Colombia (Shirt) #Australia (Shirt) #Chile (Shirt) #Croatia (Shirt) #Belgium (Shirt) Category:Armors